herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Shigure
Kasumi Shigure 'is the tetartagonist of ''Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. She is the Commander of Welter on Mermaid Island. She is a powerful liberator and partnered with a girl named Hibiki, who has since been suffering from a trauma and is bedridden. Thus she currently fights without an arm earning her the epiphet "Zero Arm". Appearance Kasumi has short dark blue hair, that just barely reaches her neck and is trimmed neatly. Her hair falls into her face in several short bangs that are swept neatly to the right, then the rest of it frames her face. She has turquoise colored eyes and wears red rimmed glasses that she is consistently shown fixing. She is remarkably short and has a slender, but fit built appropriate to the fact that she doesn't use an Arm. She has only ever been shown wearing an elaborate blazer with gold lining & buttons, and a large collar, which is open to reveal the blue innards of the blazer is blue, a black collared top with gold lining and a red tie. On her shoulders sits elaborately designed black & gold eqaulettes. The cuffs of the blazer are folded outwards, showing the blue insides with gold linings. With this she wears a short white frilled skirt, underneath which she has only ever been shown wearing white underwear, over which wears a pair of black stockings (which were once ripped when she fought), which are tucked into a pair of white knee-high high heel socks and on her feet are pair of black kitten heel shoes. Personality Kasumi is a calm, collected and respectful person. She has also shown to have a kind heart, opposing Charlotte's strictness and often violent resolutions. She is shown to deeply care about her partner Hibiki, who suffered a trauma in the past after an attack. Kasumi blames herself for Hibiki's condition and has sworn to become stronger to always be able to protect her. Powers & Abilities As Commander of Welter, Kasumi has been shown to be a skilled combatant and overall skilled leader. Her skill is quite formidable, especially considering she doesn't have an Arm, which has has earned her the title of "Zero Arm". Physical Conditioning To make up for not possessing an Arm, Kasumi has more than excellent physical conditioning that enables her to fight on par with Arm wielders. * '''Enhanced Strength: Kasumi has been shown to have excellent physical strength in combat. Her strength was so high as that she was able to momentarily overwhelm Mirei Shikishima, while she was in Drive, with a single kick. * Enhanced Agility: Kasumi has been shown to be quite agile, which is quite appropriate to her apparent preference in using her feet in combat. She was agile enough that Mirei was barely able to react to her attack when she finally decided to take action. * Enhanced Durability: Kasumi has been shown to have formidable physical durability. She has managed to survive an attack from Rein using Lady J in her Arm form without sustaining noteworthy injury. Gallery Valkyrie_Drive_Mermaid_Screenshot_0007.jpg Valkyrie_Drive_Mermaid_Screenshot_0015.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes